callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 95
The Type 95 is a bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty Online. It was also scheduled to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II''http://twitter.com/#!/BlackOpsIINews/status/205070637214072833, but was replaced by the Type 25. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Type 95 is unlocked at Level 32. It is a three-round burst weapon and has a high fire rate per burst. The Type 95's high damage and fast fire rate lead to one-burst kills quite often, making it versatile in almost all situations. The Type 95 can kill in just two bullets at close-range, but suffers from high damage drop-off at range, so at extreme ranges, it may take up to five rounds (two bursts with no more than one shot missed) to kill. It has lower hip-fire accuracy compared to most assault rifles due to a subsequent patch that widened its crosshairs, reducing its previous effectiveness at close-quarters. The Type 95 is also used in Infected, seen in the gametype, "Type 95 v. Knife", where it has a Red Dot Sight. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope- Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The Type 95 is available in Survival Mode at level 50, costing $3000. It is very useful when facing enemies in close-quarters due to its extremely high damage. However, the hip-fire spread and the fire mode does not make it ideal. It is useful on any wave, but when facing multiple enemies, dogs or Juggernauts, it becomes less effective. Gallery Type 95 MW3.png|First person view of the Type 95 Type 95 Iron Sights MW3.png|The Type 95's iron sights Type 95 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the Type 95 Type 95 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the Type 95 Type 95 Third Person MW3.png|Third person view of the Type 95 Type 95 Hybrid Sight Third Person MW3.png|A Delta Force operator with the Type 95, equipped with a Hybrid Sight Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Type 95 was originally to appear in ''Black Ops II, appearing in early gameplay demos. However, it seems to have been re-named as the Type 25. The Type 25's filenames still refers to the Type 95 (menu_mp_weapons_type95_big.dds, menu_mp_weapons_type95.dds, type95_mp). Type 95 Pickup BOII.png|The Type 95's pickup icon, seen in the E3 demo. Note the ACOG Scope attachment. Extended Mag BOII.png|The Type 95 with Extended Mag. Call of Duty Online The Type 95 returns in Call of Duty Online, this time as a fully-automatic weapon. It has the highest penetration among the assault rifles of the game. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Thermal Scope *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Silencer *Flash Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (EGM) *Foregrip *Underbarrel Shotgun *Angled Grip *Fast Mag *Extended Mags *FMJ *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Heartbeat Sensor *Laser Gallery Type 95 old model CoDO.png|Older model of the Type 95, which had different iron sights and a foregrip by default Type 95 CoDO.png|The old Type 95 model in first person Type 95 ADs CoDO.png|Aiming down the sights Type 95 Reload CoDO.png|Reloading Type 95 Cocking CoDO.png|Cocking the Type 95 Type 95 Mysterious Ocean icon CoDO.png|Type 95 Mysterious Ocean variant Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Type 95 has two Chinese characters etched on the back of the carrying handle. These characters are 無敵, pronounced "wú dí" in pinyin. In English, it translates to "invincible", but literally means "unparalleled" or "without enemy". *Adding a shotgun to the Type 95 increases visual recoil. *The Type 95's magazines are used in the Extended Mags' icon. *In Infected and FFA Gunplay, the gun is seen with a Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty Online *The Type 95 has four Chinese characters etched on the back of the carrying handle. These characters are 保衛祖國. In English, it translates to "Defend the motherland". References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles